Une Nuit d'Ivresse
by June Noxana Snape
Summary: Lorsqu'Hermione finit ses étude, une sortie avec ses amis afin de fêter leur diplômes respectifs. Cela ne pouvait en aucun cas mal tourner, n'est-ce pas ? OS sur un couple controversé, j'ai nommé le Snamione. C'est mon tout premier lemon, soyez indulgents.


_Me revoici, me revoilà avec une nouvelle petite histoire, plus exactement un petit OS sur un couple pour le moins controversé, j'ai nommé le couple « Snamione » soit Severus et Hermione._

 _Je voulais que cet OS soit un peu « citronné » *clin d'oeil* mais je ne sais pas si ça s'avérera être un succès ou un total échec... je vous laisse en juger par vous-même. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous demanderai d'être indulgents quand à la citronnade présente dans ce texte, c'est la première fois que je me lance là-dedans._

 _Certes, voici une nouvelle histoire, mais je n'abandonne pas pour autant mes autres fictions. Les idées pour celles-ci sont bien présentes, mais la manière de les enchaîner est loin d'être évidente à mes yeux pour l'instant. Je suis désolée de vous faire attendre ainsi, mais si vous aussi êtes des auteurs de fanfictions, vous devriez comprendre._

 _Bref, passons aux choses sérieuses, mais avant ceci, je vous laisse un petit disclaimer._

 _ **Disclaimer :** Cette histoire ne serait pas là sans l'incroyable univers qu'à crée J.K. Rowling, les personnages principaux lui appartiennent entièrement, de même que les lieux cités dans cette fiction. Je ne tire aucun profit de mes écrits si ce n'est la satisfaction de savoir qu'ils sont lus et peut-être même appréciés._

* * *

 **Une nuit d'ivresse**

Aujourd'hui était loin d'être un jour comme un autre pour Hermione Granger, en effet, elle allait enfin savoir si les dernières années qu'elle avait passées à étudier le Droit et les Relations Internationales Sorcières se verraient récompensées par un diplôme. Les examens étaient passés depuis déjà 3 semaines et les résultats tomberaient en début d'après-midi.

La jeune femme angoissait à l'idée d'avoir échoué à ses examens et tournait en rond depuis le petit matin dans l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec d'autres étudiants.

Elle avait opté pour la vie en colocation lors de sa deuxième année d'université, car, même si Ron et elle s'étaient installés ensemble après la Grande Bataille, elle aimait se savoir près de son lieu d'études. Elle transplanait à leur appartement quelques fois par semaine afin de passer un peu de temps avec l'élu de son cœur puis retournait à la colocation, elle s'y trouvait plus à l'aise pour étudier.

L'une de ses colocataires, Amanda – dite Amy – McGellar, venait de sortir de sa chambre, animée par son estomac, afin de prendre son petit-déjeuner. Lorsqu'elle atteignit la cuisine, elle y vit Hermione faire les 100 pas. Cela devait faire un certain temps que l'ancienne Gryffondor tournait dans l'appartement telle une lionne en cage, comme à chaque fois qu'elle attendait les résultats d'un important examen, ce fut pourquoi elle décida d'extirper la jeune femme de ses pensées par un simple « Hermione, arrête de stresser, je suis persuadée que tu as obtenu ton diplôme, et haut la main même. Tu as toujours eu les meilleures notes, calme-toi, les hiboux n'arriveront qu'en début d'après-midi. »

Ces quelques mots semblèrent apaiser la brune mais elle n'arrêta pas pour autant de tourner en rond toute la matinée.

La pendule sonna finalement 13h et le hibou adressé à Hermione arriva pile sur la fin de l'unique coup annonçant l'heure. Elle s'empressa de saisir la lettre, l'arrachant au bec de l'oiseau. Les mains tremblotantes, elle décacheta l'enveloppe de papier kraft portant le sceau de la Faculté Londonienne de Droit Sorcier. Elle parcourut rapidement le texte des yeux jusqu'à tomber sur ce qui l'intéressait : « ... la joie de vous annoncer que vous avez obtenu votre diplôme avec mention honorable... » Elle ne put contenir le cri de joie qui s'échappa de ses lèvres sans même qu'elle ne s'en rendit compte. Elle finit de lire la lettre puis récupéra l'invitation à la remise des diplômes la semaine suivante dans l'enveloppe. Le cerveau encore bouillonnant de joie, elle rédigea rapidement une lettre d'invitation à ses parents, Ron, Harry et Ginny, afin de les convier à la cérémonie, leur demandant expressément de lui répondre dans un délai de 3 jours afin de prévenir l'école du nombre de personnes qui seraient présentes pour elle lors du grand événement qui mettrait un point final à ces 5 dernières années.

Dans l'après-midi, Hermione décida avec ses 3 colocataires de sortir le soir-même afin de fêter dignement leurs réussites respectives. Ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de passer une partie de la soirée dans le Londres moldu puis de finir la soirée dans un bar sorcier qui avait ouvert récemment, mais qui n'était guère très populaire pour l'instant.

Sur le coup des 19h ils étaient tous prêts à sortir. Il allèrent d'abord manger dans un restaurant typiquement sorcier puis firent la tournée de plusieurs bars. Aux alentours d'une heure du matin ils quittèrent le Londres moldus pour se rendre au « Snitch's Lair » pour y terminer la soirée (ou la matinée, cela dépendait des points de vue). Les 4 colocataires étaient déjà quelque peu éméchés lorsqu'ils franchirent le seuil du bar, et passablement bruyants aussi.

L'un des clients, tout de noir vêtu, les entendit arriver et râla sur ces jeunes gens qui fêtaient on ne savait quoi et qui, par ailleurs, ne savaient absolument pas se tenir en société si l'on en jugeait par ce jeune homme brun et cette petite blonde qui se bavaient littéralement dessus. Il passa outre le raffut que le petit groupe provoquait et commanda un autre Whisky Pur Feu. Certes le bruit le dérangeait quelque peu, mais il n'avait pas envie de rentrer tout de suite, pour une fois qu'il sortait de chez lui ou du Château de Poudlard où il enseignait la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal depuis la fin de la guerre, il comptait bien en profiter un peu.

Hermione se leva afin d'aller commander quatre boissons. Elle ne prêta aucune attention à l'homme accoudé au bar depuis leur arrivée. Elle demanda donc quatre verres d'hydromel.

La voix de la jeune femme tira l'homme en noir de ses pensées désobligeantes au propos des jeunes attablés un peu plus loin. Il avait déjà bu quelques verres et ne pensa même pas à employer un ton méprisant en s'adressant à la jeune femme non loin de lui.

« -Miss Granger ? Que faites-vous ici à cette heure ?

La jeune femme déglutit péniblement, la langue pâteuse due à la grande quantité d'alcool emmagasiné ces dernières heures.

\- Professeur Snape ? Quelle surprise de vous voir hors du Château.

\- Eh bien figurez-vous qu'il m'arrive également de sortir de temps en temps, répondit-il, acerbe.

\- Oh, je n'en doute pas.

\- Je réitère ma question Miss Granger, puisque votre cerveau apparemment ralenti par l'alcool semble ne pas l'avoir prise en compte, que faites-vous ici ? N'avez-vous pas du travail ou des révisions à faire ce soir, demanda-t-il, son mépris d'antan retrouvé.

\- Figurez-vous, Professeur, que je fête mon diplôme ce soir, donc non, aucune révision ne m'attends pour l'instant. » Sur ce, la jeune femme tourna les talons, visiblement un peu remontée par ce bref échange. Ses amis lui demandèrent ce qui lui avait pris tant de temps, et surtout qui était cet homme en noir avec qui elle avait échangé quelques mots. La brune leur expliqua donc qui il était, mais ne s'attarda pas trop sur le sujet.

Elle retourna commander plusieurs fois au bar, à chaque fois un peu plus alcoolisée que la précédente, puis arriva un moment où elle abandonna ses amis afin de faire la conversation avec son ancien professeur sans s'en apercevoir. Il lui parut agréable de discuter un peu avec quelqu'un de plus âgé, car il fallait avouer que la conversation de ses colocataires ne se montrait pas toujours des plus stimulantes. Ses 3 amis continuaient de parler dans leur coin, après tout, la nuit était encore jeune, et Merlin savait ce qu'elle leur réserverait encore, ils avaient cependant appelé leur amie pour qu'elle revienne vers eux, mais elle ne resta pas longtemps puis retourna parler avec son ancien professeur, et ne se priva pas de boire encore quelques verres avec lui, en toute innocence bien sûr. Ils parlèrent longuement des avancées en terme de potions qui avaient eu lieu ces dernières années, bien que leur discussions ne fut plus très clair à un certain point si l'on considérait les verres consommés en l'espace d'une heure.

Amy et les deux autres colocataires d'Hermione décidèrent finalement de rentrer, car la fatigue se faisait sentir. Hermione leur dit qu'elle rentrerait plus tard et continua de papoter et de boire en compagnie de son ancien professeur qui pourtant ne possédait aucun atome crochu avec la jeune femme lors de sa scolarité.

La conversation dévia sur les sujets en dessous de la ceinture, l'alcool aidant.

Sans vraiment savoir comment, les deux connaissances transplanèrent non loin de l'Impasse du Tisseur, où habitait l'ancien maître des potions. Ils continuèrent de parler de sujets intimes, et se sentant tous deux émoustillés par ces échanges, ils commencèrent à se tourner autour. Le professeur avait bien évidemment connu quelques autres aventures avant celle-ci, bien que personne ne pourrait remplacer celle qu'il avait aimé pendant tant d'années, mais il demeurait avant tout un homme, et comme tous les hommes, il éprouvait quelques besoins. Mais jamais auparavant il n'avait ressenti un désir si brûlant qu'à l'instant, son ancienne élève devant les yeux. Il captura ses lèvres en un baiser fiévreux, pressant, la jeune femme fut d'abord surprise, mais ne put résister longtemps à cet appel animal, le désir grandissant en elle.

Les doigts du maître des potions commencèrent à se balader sur les vêtements de la jeune femme, caressant son corps encore dissimulé. Il devinait la forme de sa poitrine qu'il n'imagina ni trop petite, ni trop grande, plutôt ferme, la jeunesse de l'ancienne Miss-Je-Sais-Tout aidant sur ce point.

Les deux corps s'écartèrent quelques secondes, le temps de reprendre leur respiration après leur étreinte enflammée. Il se regardèrent dans les yeux une fraction de seconde, ce qui leur laissa suffisamment de temps pour constater que leur désir réciproque brûlait au fond de leurs pupilles. Sans échanger un seul mot, ils reprirent leur baiser, leurs mains courant sur leurs corps et entreprenant de se déshabiller mutuellement. Leurs gestes semblaient maladroit, le feu continuant de les consumer ce qui rendait leurs mains tremblantes.

Hermione parvint finalement à bout de la cape noir de son amant d'un soir et s'affaira au déboutonnage de sas chemise elle aussi noire. Cela ne lui prit pas longtemps et le vêtement tomba au sol. Son propre haut s'y trouvait d'ailleurs déjà. Ils se déplacèrent dans le salon tout en s'attelant à enlever les vêtements qui leur restaient.

Ils atteignirent vite la chambre, lorsque l'homme poussa la porte, tous deux n'étaient plus qu'en sous-vêtements. Il débarrassa la lionne de son soutien-gorge et put enfin admirer la magnifique poitrine qu'il avait imaginé quelques instants plus tôt et n'en fut de loin pas déçu, elle semblait parfaite.

La jeune femme s'attaqua à l'unique sous-vêtement de son ancien professeur, sous lequel son membre se dressait déjà fièrement. Sentant la brune tirer sur l'élastique de son caleçon, il s'activa à retirer la culotte de son amante. Il remarqua que celle-ci était d'ailleurs déjà bien humide, trahissant un peu plus l'excitation de la demoiselle.

Ils se retrouvèrent finalement tous deux complètement nus.

La griffonne se mit à couvrir la peau de Snape de baisers, descendant peu à peu. En arrivant à son torse, elle remarqua les nombreuses cicatrices de son ancien professeur, certainement dues aux nombreux affrontements qu'il avait du connaître au fil du temps. Il n'était pas spécialement musclé, cependant, son torse restait attirant et surtout très harmonieux, malgré les cicatrices qui le zébraient. Elle arriva enfin à la base de son sexe, mais elle ne fit rien, souhaitant le laisser attendre encore un petit moment. Elle donna tout de même un rapide coup de langue au sommet du gland, ce qui fit son petit effet si l'on en jugeait par la réaction du professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il poussa la jeune femme sur le lit et commença à son tour à la couvrir de baiser et de mordillements. Il tira sur son lobe gentiment puis longea la mâchoire de sa « victime » jusqu'à sa nuque qu'il mordilla. Il poursuivit sur la clavicule de la brillante sorcière. Il atterrit sur la somptueuses poitrine qu'il s'amusa à malaxer puis se décida à suçoter l'un des tétons qui pointait violemment, caressant l'autre avec toute la délicatesse qu'un endroit si sensible que celui-ci requérait.

Hermione était submergée par le plaisir alors même que les choses sérieuses n'avaient pas encore commencé. Elle sentit la bouche de son tortionnaire se déplacer de sa poitrine et poursuivre son chemin sur son ventre. L'homme en noir évita savamment l'intimité de ce corps qui lui était offert et commença à couvrir l'intérieur des cuisses de la demoiselle de baiser, se rapprochant dangereusement de sa fente déjà bien humide, il l'effleura d'une main faisant encore danser l'autre sur l'entrecuisse de la jeune femme.

La brune senti son ancien professeur frôler cet endroit sensible et un petit frisson la parcourut.

La bouche de l'homme se posait maintenant au sommet du pubis de la rouge et or. Il descendit un peu plus et commença finalement à suçoter les lèvres basses de la jeune femme, ne touchant pour l'instant en aucun cas la petite boule de nerfs qui se trouvait très proche. Il goûta Hermione avec délice, ce qui la faisait haleter. Ses mains remontèrent finalement des ses cuisses, l'une se posa sur l'un des seins de celle-ci, et l'autre commença à faire quelques ronds autours de la fameuse boule de plaisir, arrachant un petit cri de plaisir plutôt satisfaisant au passage.

Il remplaça ses doigts par sa langue et se chargea de décrire quelques cercles autour du clitoris de son élève. La jeune femme avait écarté instinctivement un peu plus les cuisses, ce qui offrait donc un meilleur accès à son intimité. Le professeur, cependant, ne profita pas tout de suite de cette occasion, il continua ses coups de langues le long des lèvres de son amante, ce qui rendait la jeune femme complètement folle de désir. Snape aspira le clitoris de la demoiselle, ce qui la fit gémir de plaisir. Tout en continuant ses délicieux mouvements de langue, il inséra enfin un doigt dans l'intimité qui lui était présentée. Il fit quelques allers-retours puis en mit un deuxième, continuant ses mouvement il échangea la langue qui continuait de titiller la boule de chair avec le majeur de son autre main. Il ne dut pas décrire de cercles trop longtemps cependant, car Hermione se contracta à plusieurs reprises autour de ses doigts et un grand gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres.

L'excitation de Severus était à son apogée, lorsque la jeune femme, ayant repris ses esprits après un orgasme fulgurant, se mit en tête d'en offrir tout autant à son ancien maître des potions. Elle se redressa et renversa son amant sur le lit. Elle entreprit de commencer par le couvrir de baisers toujours aussi enflammés, en s'arrêtant sur la cicatrice se trouvant sur le cou du Mangemort repenti, trace laissée par le serpent du Seigneur des Ténèbres il y avait maintenant 7 ans de cela, afin de transformer cette marque pâle en une trace violette, elle recouvrit le reste du torse de son professeur de baisers puis arriva à nouveau à la base du sexe de ce dernier. Elle planta de furtifs baisers le long de son érection, la léchant de temps à autre. Elle posa l'une de ses mains sur les bourses de l'homme et les malaxa tout en entamant un mouvement de vas-et-viens sur la verge tendue. Elle le prit en bouche afin de le lubrifier correctement, en continuant les mouvements de sa main, puis, lorsqu'elle jugea que le sommet du pénis était suffisamment glissant, elle fit jouer ses doigts uniquement sur le gland, ce qui provoquait quelques spasmes à l'agent double.

Sa bouche descendit sur les boules de Severus, elle les goba en même temps qu'elle décrivait un mouvement d'allers-retours sur la queue tendue qui d'ailleurs commençait à se faire douloureuse pour le professeur.

L'excitation de la jeune femme se faisait à nouveau ressentir, sa vulve s'humidifiait abondamment, comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait avec Ronald quand on y réfléchissait. Elle voulait sentir son amant d'un soir en elle quand il viendrait, elle en rêvait.

Elle se positionna en dessus du sexe tendu de son partenaire et le prit en elle sans vraiment le lui demander. Cela surprit l'homme, mais il en souhaitait tout autant. La jeune femme initia des mouvements du bassin, Merlin que c'était agréable.

Severus prit sur lui afin de ne pas venir tout de suite, malgré la douleur que contenir son éjaculation lui infligeait. Il voulait la sentir se contracter à nouveau, mais cette fois non pas sur ses doigts mais sur sa queue. Il mouilla donc l'un de ses doigt de sa salive et, comme plus tôt, décrivit des cercles autour et sur le clitoris d'Hermione. Il constata bien vite que l'humidification de ses doigts par sa salive n'aurait pas été nécessitée si l'on en jugeait par le lubrifiant naturel de la jeune femme déjà présent à cet endroit.

Il massait la petite boule de nerfs pendant quelques minutes puis sentit les spasmes annonciateurs de son futur orgasme secouer sa partenaire. Elle ne mis pas longtemps à se contracter une nouvelle fois, et toute la volonté du Prince de Sang-Mêlé à se retenir disparut aussi tôt qu'il se répandit dans la jeune femme, en même temps qu'elle, dans un râle de plaisir, gémissement de jouissance ultime.

Les deux amants s'endormirent rapidement après cette explosion de plaisir.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla dans un lit qu'elle ne connaissait pas, dans une chambre lui étant tout aussi inconnue. Sa tête lui hurlait de faire quelque chose pour ce mal de crâne affreux. Elle se tourna dans le lit, afin d'identifier la personne à qui il appartenait, mais personne ne se trouvait à côté d'elle. Elle s'extirpa des couverture et constata qu'elle demeurait entièrement nues, cette constatation lui arracha un juron. Comment allait-elle le cacher à Ron ? Même si l'intelligence ne faisait pas partie de ses talents, il savait toujours quand sa petite-amie lui dissimulait des choses.

La brune fit le tour de la maison en catastrophe afin de récupérer ses vêtements. Ils se trouvaient vraiment partout, elle n'en revenait pas. Lors de son rapide tour de la maison, elle n'avait croisé personne, elle ne saurait donc pas avec qui elle avait passé la nuit.

Elle transplana à son appartement où ses colocataires dormaient encore. Elle essaya de faire le moins de bruit possible et alla prendre une douche, afin de nettoyer le film de transpiration qui la recouvrait.

Au sortir de la douche, elle se lança un sort contre la gueule de bois, elle n'y pensait que maintenant, la panique de se réveiller chez un inconnu passée, et à ce moment, tout lui revint à l'esprit : le bar, le professeur Snape, et la meilleure nuit de sa vie.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain, ses colocataires se trouvaient maintenant tous dans la cuisine en train de préparer joyeusement à manger. Lorsqu'elle franchit le seuil, Evan – l'un de ses colocataires – la regarda avec insistance, un sourire naissant au coin de ses lèvres.

« -Alors ? Cette nuit ?

\- On veut tout savoir ! renchérit Amy.

\- Oui, déjà, qui c'était ce type pour qui tu nous as abandonnés ?

\- C'était un de mes anciens professeur à Poudlard, rien de bien spécial.

\- Ouais, c'est ça, tu peux pas nous faire croire que c'était « rien de bien spécial », t'as passé un bon moment à parler avec lui.

\- Oui, c'était mon professeur de potions, on a simplement parlé des dernières avancées d'alchimie.

\- Pendant toute la nuit ? lui demanda William.

\- On a aussi parlé d'autres choses, évidemment, répondit la jeune brune, ses joues se teintant de rouge, car elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'en tirer si facilement.

\- Non ! C'est pas possible ! Vous avez couché ensemble ! s'exclama Amy, mais, et Ron dans tout ça?

\- Oui, je sais, c'est absolument impardonnable de ma part, mais j'avais vraiment beaucoup bu, et lui aussi... et... et... » Elle ne put terminer sa phrase car elle éclata en sanglots. Elle s'en voulait terriblement. Ses trois colocataires la prirent dans leurs bras, essayant tant bien que mal de se rendre rassurants, lui disant que tout allait bien se passer.

 _oOoOo Le jour de la remise des diplômes oOoOo_

Ronald se préparait, aujourd'hui, c'était la remise des diplômes de l'université de Droit sorcier, où l'élue de son cœur, Hermione, allait enfin voir ses 5 années d'études récompensées. Mais ce n'était pas tout : il comptait en effet demander à sa dulcinée de l'épouser.

La cérémonie de remise des diplômes s'était déroulée magistralement, et l'heure de la demande se rapprochait de plus en plus. Il avait réservé un bon restaurant pour l'occasion.

Il se retrouvait enfin seul avec sa bien-aimée, ses autres invités ayant décidé de rentrer chez eux.

Il demanda à la brune de mettre une tenue classe, car il l'emmenait manger dans un endroit spécial pour fêter son diplôme. La jeune femme s'exécuta.

Ils arrivèrent au restaurant parfaitement à l'heure et furent placés à la plus belle des tables. Les deux amoureux mangèrent, discutant, comme à leur habitude, d'absolument tout et rien. Cependant, maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls l'un avec l'autre, Ron sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec sa bien-aimée. Il se se dit qu'il lui en parlerait plus tard, car pour l'instant, l'heure de la demande en mariage avait sonné, les serveurs arrivaient avec les desserts, signe qu'il n'allait pas tarder à se jeter à l'eau. Ils posèrent les différents desserts sur la table, et le rouquin commença sa tirade.

« - Hermione, depuis plus de 7 ans, tu fais battre mon cœur, et même s'il m'a fallu du temps pour le reconnaître, je me suis finalement décidé à t'avouer mes sentiments, quand on a tous les deux compris que du jour au lendemain, nos vies pourraient s'arrêter, peu avant la Grande Bataille.

Depuis ce jour, je sais que je serai prêt à donner ma vie pour sauver la tienne, car si tu n'es plus là, ma vie n'a plus aucun sens. Hermione Jean Granger, est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?

\- ... Elle ne put répondre, et après un long silence, Ron se risqua à demander si tout allait bien.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ma chérie ?

\- Non, pourquoi tu le penses ? Je ne m'attendais pas à cela, je suis sous le choc si tu veux. Surtout qu'on a jamais vraiment parlé mariage ni quoi que ce soit, donc je suis un peu perdue. Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre.

\- Dis-moi simplement oui.

\- J'ai besoin d'un peu plus de temps, désolée.

\- Je sais que je ne suis de loin pas le plus malin de nous deux, mais quand quelque chose ne va pas pour toi, je le remarque toujours, et là, j'ai bien l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose.

\- Non, tout vas bien, je te l'assure, dit-elle, essayant de masquer la panique qui s'emparait d'elle.

\- Hermione, qu'est-ce qui pourrait être si impardonnable que tu me le caches ? On peut tout surmonter, tu le sais.

\- Oui, je le sais.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je... je pourrais éventuellement t'avoir trompé, elle murmura ces quelques mots, mais ce fut assez fort pour que Ron les entendent.

\- Tu as quoi ?!

\- Je suis désolée... j'étais ivre... lui aussi... et on a discuté et... et... ça a fini comme ça. Elle dit tout cela la voix tremblante, des sanglots entrecoupant ses paroles.

\- Désolée ? Il fallait y penser avant. Je sais que j'ai dit qu'on pouvait tout surmonter, mais là ça fait beaucoup. C'était qui le gars ? Et ça s'est passé quand ?

\- ... Le professeur Snape... la semaine passée... répondit-elle, éteinte.

\- Hermione, la chauve-souris des cachots ? Vraiment ? Il fulminait. J'espère au moins que ça en valait le coup.

\- ... Je suis désolée Ron. Pardonne-moi, s'il-te-plaît. Il n'est rien pour moi, tu es le seul que j'aime.

\- Te pardonner ? Tu m'as trompé ! Comment veux-tu ? C'est terminé, je ne peux pas. C'est trop dur ! Imaginer la raclure de Chaudron et toi en train de... non, impossible. » Sur ce, il quitta le restaurant, il avait tout payé en avance, et tout cela pour rien. Il fallait qu'il aille parler à son meilleur ami.

 _oOoOo Quelques semaines plus tard oOoOo_

Merlin, depuis cette nuit avec Miss Granger, Severus Snape n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. C'était tellement bon, et plus aucune aventure n'égalait celle-là. Elle avait ouvert un volcan de désir sexuel en lui, et rien ne semblait pouvoir le mettre en sommeil. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, absolument pas, mais juste du sexe. La meilleure partie de sexe de sa vie. Pourtant il en avait connu, mais celle-là.

Il arpentait désormais les bars, à la recherche de quelqu'un pour assouvir ses pulsions, mais aucune baise n'arrivait à la cheville de celle qu'il avait connu ce fameux soir.  
Un soir finalement, il poussa la porte d'un énième bar, celui-ci plus malfamé et délabré que les autres, et y reconnut aussitôt la crinière de son ancienne élève, elle n'était pourtant pas du genre à traîner dans ce genre d'endroits. Elle n'avait pas l'air bien, elle dormait à moitié sur le bar, probablement bien plus alcoolisée que le soir de leur dernière rencontre. Il s'approcha d'elle et tenta de la faire réagir. Bon sang qu'elle avait l'air triste et fragile. Il interrogea le barman, qui lui raconta qu'elle avait franchi le seuil de la porte sur le coup des 16 heures et qu'elle n'avait pas bougé depuis, commandant Whisky sur Whisky, sans compter l'alignement de shots qu'elle s'était enfilé depuis son arrivée, se lamentant sur une faute impardonnable, un certain Ron et des fiançailles ratées.

L'ancien maître des potions remercia le barman et emmena la brune chez lui afin qu'elle décuve un peu. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il ressentait cette envie de la protéger et de faire en sorte qu'elle se sente mieux. Il ne l'avait pas éprouvé depuis... depuis Lily.  
Mais ça ne pouvait pas être de l'amour, pas vrai ?

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce petit OS, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus._

 _Pardonnez les possibles maladresses quant au lemon, comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, c'est la première fois que j'en écris un, je demande donc votre indulgence._

 _À bientôt dans de prochaines aventures !_


End file.
